If Cedric Didn't Go
by Mojo0087
Summary: What would’ve happened if Cedric didn’t go to the Graveyard with Harry. How would’ve that affected things? And how come Cedric and Cho keep looking at Harry after he comes back?
1. In the Graveyard

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world and chapters 1-6; they belong to The Flying Frog, who gave the story over to me. Chapter 1-6 might stay the same, so enjoy.

Summery: _What would've happened if Cedric didn't go to the Graveyard with Harry. How would've that affected things? And how come Cedric and Cho keep looking at Harry after he comes back? All these are questions that run through Harry's head as he jealously watches Cedric. But are Cedric and Cho going out, or are they just friends? And what of Ginny? She seems agitated. AU, end of Fourth Year to end of Fifth Year._

_--------_

Harry saw the longing in Cedric's eyes as he viewed the cup. Then he took steps towards Harry, away from the Cup. "Cedric! I've no ability to beat you to the cup. Just take it!"

Harry saw Cedric, the boy who had been Harry's friend and rival through the Triwizard Tournament, the boy who showed such friendship to others that rivaled Harry's. Cedric was a dangerous opponent, but fierce friend. A friend who had a girlfriend to please, parent's to make proud, friends to admire him, and glory to earn. Yet he was walking away from the cup. "I'm not taking the cup Harry. You deserve it more."

Harry was getting annoyed, he just wanted to get out, he couldn't walk because of his injured leg, Cedric was in full health and in a few seconds could end this tournament. But Cedric was not ending it. They just argued over who should win. "You helped me with the Egg." Harry said trying to show that Cedric deserved to win. "And you told me of the dragons." Cedric exclaimed. How could he not want to win! "We're still square!" "You saved me from Krum." "And you saved me from the Spider." Harry explained with anger. How come they were arguing over who should win when Cedric had the most to live up to?

Cedric just came forward and stood next to Harry. "Listen Harry, I'm going to help you to the Cup, you will take it, and then we will leave. I am content to shove it in the world's face that a 14 year old could beat better-trained wizards and a witch, those who knew more spells. I don't mind losing to you. You have more to live up to than me."

Harry didn't believe him, but then the full impact came at him. He. Harry. Had. More. To. Live. Up. To. Than. Cedric. How was that possible? He couldn't figure it out so he asked. Cedric just looked him in the eye, then said, "Harry. The whole world is watching you. They want to see you break under the pressure, and those that support you want you to succeed. My parent's are going to be proud if I win, but you can slap in the bureaucrats faces that you deserve to win. They will say you cheated. They will slander you. But they cannot prove a thing with you holding the cup. I want to make my parent's proud. But I want to show the world that my friend won the cup fair and square. I will not mention this stalemate we have, and if you don't, no one will argue."

His words made sense to Harry. And Harry wanted to impress people. But he also wanted to impress Cho.

Cho, Cedric's girlfriend. Harry was content to sit back and jealously watch Cedric. But he wasn't, he wanted to date Cho. He, Harry really wanted to go on a date with Cho. He wanted to take her to Hogsmead, he wanted to take her out to eat. Harry wanted to show her the world and then offer it to her and see if she would take it. But he wouldn't while Cedric was dating her.

Also, Harry wanted to shove it in Malfoy's face that he had won. Thinking of this last part with a smile, he agreed.

Cedric just patted Harry's shoulder, and then helped the limping 4th year champion to the cup. He let go of Harry as they neared the Cup. "I can't help you all the way. You're a champion, act like one and get that cup." Cedric said with a smirk. Harry just nodded and limped towards the cup. He reached his hand out, but looked back at Cedric. "You sure you are just going to hand me the cup? We could take it together you know."

Cedric just smiled. "I know we can take it together. But I want to see the everyone's faces when we come out and you holding the cup. Besides," he added as an afterthought, "It might impress Cho." Before Harry could respond to that, his leg gave out from under him and he fell on the cup, and disappeared, much to the confusion of Cedric.

------

Harry felt the tugging sensation and knew he was being transported by a Portkey. For a few seconds he thought that he was being transported to the beginning of the maze, only to fall in a familiar place. The place of his nightmares.

He painfully pushed himself up and looked around. "I've been here before!"

Just as he said this, his scar exploded into pain unimaginable. It felt as if a million volts of electricity was pushing itself into him, and he fell to the ground crying out in pain as he clutched his head. Then everything went dark.

He awoke and saw he was tied to a gravestone and a man in a robe was working at starting a fire underneath the largest cauldron Harry had yet seen. The cauldron looked to be made of pewter, and it seemed to be either dark black or a grayish black. The cauldron was large enough for a tall man to sit in comfortably and still have room to spare. The man working at it was wearing dark robes, it was difficult to tell the color of it, he was short, and occasionally grunted in pain.

Soon a fire was underneath the cauldron and voice that Harry recognized, but couldn't place called from a bundle of garments that Harry only just noticed. "Do it now!" The voice called. The man leaned over the cauldron, and while Harry didn't know what he did to it, whatever was in the cauldron was boiling now. The man picked up the bundle of clothes, and removed what was in them. When Harry saw it, he nearly screamed. But also was the fact that the man was holding him with a finger missing. Wormtail! "You!" Harry shouted, but soon was gagged by something, he assumed was magic.

Wormtail dropped the, the, _thing_ in the cauldron and all Harry could hope for was that it would drown. He watched it for a few seconds, before realizing that Wormtail was saying something. "Bone from the Father, unknowingly given. You will revive you son." A bone came out of the ground and flew into the cauldron. Wormtail then pulled out a 12" long knife and held his hand over the Cauldron. "Flesh of the…the servant. Willingly given. You will bring back your master." Harry realized what he was doing and closed his eyes. But he could not block the scream of pain. Harry did not open his eyes until he heard labored breathing near him. "Bl…blood of the enemy. Forcibly taken, you will restore your foe!" Harry felt an icy hot pain in his arm as the knife penetrated his skin. Wormtail took a vial and gathered up as much blood as he could with only one hand, before taking it and pouring it into the Cauldron.

'Please don't work. Let that thing drown!' thought Harry as the, whatever it was in the cauldron changed colors. Soon the cauldron disintegrated, forming a black mass of mist in the air. Soon a figure was standing there in black robes.

Lord Voldemort had returned.


	2. After the Graveyard

A/N: Chapters 1-6 are not mine. Nothing will be changed in these chapters, and please review even though you reviewed in the other one.

-----

'_Please don't work. Let that thing drown!' thought Harry as the, whatever it was in the cauldron changed colors. Soon the cauldron disintegrated, forming a black mass of mist in the air. Soon a figure was standing there in black robes. _

_Lord Voldemort had returned._

_----- _

Cedric watched Harry disappear in a manner that meant a portkey. 'So the cup is a portkey, must lead outside the maze.' Cedric thought to himself. He didn't relish the idea of walking out, so he just sent a mixture of both green and red sparks in the air and waited for the teachers.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes when Moody and Dumbledore came through. Moody's eye looked around, and he apparently saw something. Professor Dumbledore just looked at Cedric carefully with that twinkle in his eye. Cedric knew what he looked like. He was covered in mud and dust; he usual neatly combed hair was messy after his little duel with Krum. As for Professor Moody and Headmaster Dumbledore, they just looked like they went through a walk in the fields. He had no clue how. "There's an aura of a portkey Albus." Moody said gruffly.

Dumbledore looked at Moody quickly, his head wrinkled in thought. Cedric thought this would be a good time to explain. "Sirs, Harry grabbed the cup, and I think it took him to the beginning of the maze. How is everyone coping?" To say that Dumbledore looked shocked was one of the largest understatements made in the history of the world, both muggle and magical. Moody just shook his head and muttered something on constant vigilance. Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and quickly waved it a couple of times, muttering something. "He never went back to the castle." Was all that was said.

Cedric couldn't believe it! He had Harry touch a portkey that led somewhere! But where did it go? He remembered in his Arithmancy class that whenever a spell is cast, there is a residual aura for a few hours. Especially Apparation and portkeys. "Sirs, couldn't you just follow the aura to where it went?" Moody just looked at him. "No, whoever turned the cup into the portkey charmed it so that we couldn't You know no more than I."

Cedric sat on the ground, Harry was out there in the world somewhere. And they couldn't follow him. What could they do?

-----

_Hours later_

Cedric was sitting outside of the maze blaming himself for Harry disappearing. The whole castle was feeling the depression. His Dad was standing behind him trying to convince him it wasn't his fault while Cho had a distant look in her eyes. Contrary to popular belief, she and Cedric were not dating. They were actually childhood friends who went to the Ball and recall old times. Cho had a crush on Harry, and Cedric had a suspicion that Harry was also falling for her.

While he blamed himself for Harry disappearing, she blamed herself for not letting Harry knew how she felt. She wanted so much to go to the ball with him. She wanted so much to comfort him, play Quidditch with him, be a pillar of strength for him. Cedric would've understood if she told him Harry asked her out. Cedric actually challenged her several times to ask her out. But she was a coward. She couldn't face her feelings. The entire time they danced, Cedric urged her to find Harry and ask him to dance. She refused.

The two of them were driven out of their thoughts by a loud crack in the air. Actually, it wasn't much of a crack, more of a resounding boom. They, along with everyone else, ran to the source, and found Harry clutching the Cup. But there was something different. It didn't take long to find out what it was.

Harry was covered in cuts and scratches. A particular nasty cut went up his left arm, and it looked deep. His sweat-covered head was covered in dirt, and was that some form of rubble? His eyes bore a strange sadness, one that was filled with fear. Sadness and fear were so evident in his eyes. But his clothes were the worst. They were tarnished, ripped in several places, and in some areas had scorch marks all over it. He held onto the cup with icy cold hands, his knuckles were white. He looked as if he had seen death in they eye and refused to back down.

"He's back! Voldemort is back!" He called. Cedric felt the blood drain his face. You-Know-Who was back! Could it be true! It had to be. Harry disappeared under unusual circumstances. Suddenly it was so clear. 'On of, of, HIS followers put Harry's name in the cup and ensured that he would win!' He remembered what Harry said about Krum. He was bewitched. Imperious perhaps? Krum attacked both him and Fleur, but if he was under the Imperious curse, he would have no choice but to let Harry win. 'Holy Merlin, Harry was the target from the Beginning!'

With this thought he wanted to know everything that happened. Dumbledore and Moody were trying to console him. Moody picked him up and took him to the castle. A few seconds later Dumbledore looked as if something just occurred. He went and spoke with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, and they followed Moody. Cedric looked at Cho, and she gave him a nod. They followed Dumbledore.

-----

What they saw they couldn't believe. Moody turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. and was impersonating the real Moody. A Death Eater had been impersonating him all year. Dumbledore saw them after they stunned "Moody" and invited Cedric and Cho in. Snape had just given him Veritaserum. Now they were going to get some answers that had accumulated throughout the year. So of course Dumbledore would interrogate him.

"Do you know who I am?" "Yes. Albus Dumbledore." "What has happened?" And so Barty went on to explain the Dark Lord's plan. How Bertha Jorkins had disappeared through kidnapping. How she was given a strong memory Charm, and in great detail; the plan to capture Harry.

After the interview, it was Harry's turn to describe the events. He told of how he ended up in a Graveyard.

-----

_FLASHBACK_

Harry watched as Voldemort explained what happened the night He supposedly lost his powers. How his mother provided a protection of Love that prevented Voldemort from even touching him. But through the Ritual that he invented, he recovered his old body and could now touch Harry. Harry felt excruciating pain in his scar when Voldemort put a finger on his forehead. But Voldemort appeared to feel nothing. He seemed to enjoy Harry's pain.

Voldemort released Harry and gave him back his wand. "Now we will duel, you and I. Come on Harry, surely the Muggle loving fool has taught you how to duel." He mockingly stated. "First we bow, like so." Harry refused to bow. "I said BOW!" And as he said the last bow, he struck forth his wand and Harry felt a hand force him to bow. Yet Harry wouldn't give Voldemort the pleasure. He kept his face looking at Voldemort. At those sneering red eyes, that nose that resembled a snake, his hideous countenance. Harry would not die giving into what Voldemort forced him to do. And Voldemort seemed to know this.

"Bravery Harry. Very commendable. Not many people could look me in the eye for more than 2 seconds. And now," he raised his wand and Harry had full control of his body, "we duel! CRUCIO!" Harry felt pain unimaginable. A thousand hot knives prying themselves into his body, thumb tacks digging into his hands. But just as suddenly as the pain started, it ended. "A breather Harry. I'm impressed that you didn't scream. You surely are stronger than you look. I'll be happy to give you a better chance. Simply to show that even if I give you an advantage, you will still lose. And when they talk of you, all everyone will say is how you begged for death. And I, being a merciful lord, obliged." He said the last word with a nasty smirk, and his voice was laced with both glee and hate. Harry wondered how he could accomplish both hate and glee in his voice.

Harry shakily got to his feet, and through a gut instinct jumped to the left, avoiding another cruciatus curse. He sent the first spell he thought of as he jumped. "_EXPELLIARMUS!" _He shouted this at the same time Voldemort sent an Avada Kedavra curse. Harry thought the killing curse would go right through his and hit him, except that when they collided; a golden beam connected their wands.

-----

At this point, Cedric saw Harry choke up, he had a hard time saying what happened during this moment. Dumbledore and a black dog, that none of them noticed come in, was right next to him. Harry was talking in a small whisper. But Cedric thought he heard him say something about his parents. "Prior Incatatum." Dumbledore mumbled.

Cho looked at Harry, then to Cedric. "This is a night to remember, Cedric." She whispered with a hint of fear.

'Sot it was. So it was.'


	3. Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Chapters 1-6.

----

Cho watched Harry from afar the next few days. He seemed to cope very well. His injuries were recovering, his clothes were mended, and he had a strange smile on his face. Was it something that the bookworm Hermione told him? Cho knew they weren't dating. Her older brother worked for the Daily Prophet as assistant editor. He wrote her and told her that most of Rita Skeeter's stories were all lies but his supervisor took them anyway because they would sell good.

Personally, Cho couldn't wait for her brother to be promoted. He worked for the press, but he was very rare in the fact that he was honest. He often refused to print anything if it was a lie. The same could not be said of Arnold Beedle. Mr. Beedle was her brother's supervisor. He took anything he could get his hands on that would make a great sale. No one bothered trying to stop him because he made the Prophet rich.

At this thought, Cho reluctantly opened up her Daily Prophet to see what the HORRID woman had to write on Harry today. It took her a couple of minutes to realize that there was nothing on Harry except that he won the TriWizard Tournament. Rita hadn't written anything except that Ludo Bagman had struck it rich somehow. The part that stood out most was,

**_Ludo Bagman makes tons of Galleons to pay off debts._**

_Mr. Ludo Bagman had recently made enough money to cover debts he owed to multiple witches and wizards in the world. How he acquired the Galleons needed to pay of these debts is a mystery. This writer can only wonder how he made all those Galleons._

_It must also be noted, that he had been spending time in the company of some angry Goblins. Could Mr. Bagman have done something illegal to cause our peace with the Goblins to end, or is it something else?_

Cho stopped reading at that point. Mr. Bagman did owe a lot of people money. Her father was one of the wizards he owed money to. A good 200 Galleons. That's a lot of money to pay back, and he was paying everyone back. It was possible he was doing something illegal. But if the Goblins were going to end the peace, they would've done it by now. They HAVE been throwing angry looks at Ludo the past few days, but they also seemed to not do anything. Perhaps a bet? Ludo was very good at making them.

Cho was snapped out of her reverie by Marietta Edgecomb, her best friend. "You're thinking of him again." Cho almost jumped at the sound of her voice, but looked at Marietta. "Thinking of who? What are you talking about?"

Marietta just stared coldly at her. "Bloody Harry Potter, that's who!" Cho sighed, she knew that Marietta disliked Harry. Marietta was too influenced by the Ministry and Daily Prophet. At the moment, their were rumors going around about discrediting Harry and Dumbledore. Well, when the Prophet discredits a person, Marietta would go against that person even if she liked him/her before. But Cho was not going to give up on her.

Marietta was actually an amazing witch. She had many talents that would make many people filled with envy. She could charm a watch to whistle the time, transfigure a stone on the ground into a snitch. But she also tended to hate whoever's time it was to hate them in the prophet. Even if there were just rumors of it she would jump on the bandwagon.

But Cho knew that for all of her prejudices, she had no experience in anything. It was easy to turn on someone based off of what someone else said. But when faced with the consequences of their actions, seeing first hand the damage words can do. That she had no knowledge of. Cho knew that Marietta was a sweet person who cared for people's feelings. She cared for everyone's feelings, her opinions were just too easily switched. Cho had been working on this with her. But Cho knew, if Marietta was ever faced with following such a prejudice, seeing her actions affect others, she would feel sorry and do what she could to fix it. But the problem would be if the person she betrayed would let her.

"What's wrong with Harry. He just dueled You-Know-Who and survived! He just went through HELL and back and he seems as happy as ever. He gets pushed down, he gets up stronger than before! What is there NOT to like!"

Marietta just looked at her. "I bet he's lying. Lying through his teeth to get more fame. The top people are saying that, so it must be true! FUDGE is even saying it! I was walking by a class and heard Fudge saying Harry is an attention seeking dare devil with mediocre skills and Dumbledore is losing his marbles! He was talking to the Daily Prophet too!"

Cho just rolled her eyes. Here, her friend hears something and instantly joins a side without listening to the others. She was one day going to regret being like that.

Little did either of them know, was that it would be a little under a year when she finally did regret it. And regret it she would.

-----

Harry was inwardly smiling at Hermione telling him how she had blackmailed Rita into not writing trash about Harry. Leave it to Hermione to figure out that Rita was an unregistered animagus and blackmail her. Who knew she had it in her to blackmail someone?

Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing as he muttered, "Scary how women can be sometimes. You think you got them figured only to have one throw off the balance and leave a bloke to start all over." Harry had to agree. Women could be so confusing! Oh well, no need worry about it. Voldemort was a bigger issue. But so was Ginny staring moodily into her food. Ron was oblivious and Hermione was too happy about scoring a victory over "that wretched, evil, loathsome little cockroach of a woman!" to notice. "Ginny?"

Ginny jumped, pulling out her wand. "Oh, it's you Harry, nice day isn't it! Yep, this is good, the food that is!" Hermione looked at Ginny with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Ginny, are you all right?"

"Of course! I mean, the sun is out, the food tastes good, Ireland won the Quidditch World Cup, what's there not to be happy about?" Even Ron was beginning to notice Ginny's weird behavior now. "Ginny, that match took place ages ago." "Has it really? OH! I must go now." She left quickly, leaving her food untouched. "Bloody mental!" Ron sighed.

Hermione just looked at her go, then went back to reading the Daily Prophet. Her face filled with concentration on what she was reading, not a thought in her head about Ginny. She knew what was wrong with her. She was crushing after Harry, but he was oblivious. Maybe things would work out. Maybe.

----

Authors Note: Another chapter done. Not much action, romance, blah blah blah in this chapter. However, look closely. I left a few hints about some things to come. I may be disregarding OoTP. But I am going to put things in that's in it. Like Umbridge. (shudder) how I hate that woman. Next Chapter is when all the Students go home. The going away feast and the Ceremony for Harry getting 1000 Galleons. Dumbledore will announce Voldemort's return. But the wording will be different, (as Cedric's alive) and has a Dumbledore moment.


	4. Feelings

Authors Note: Although this was short I like it. I was going to change it a little, but decided not too.

----

Hermione just looked at her go, then went back to reading the Daily Prophet. Her face filled with concentration on what she was reading, not a thought in her head about Ginny. She knew what was wrong with her. She was crushing after Harry, but he was oblivious. Maybe things would work out. Maybe.

-----

Cedric and Cho were putting their things on the Hogwarts express when Cho saw Fleur. "What does that, that, SLUT want with my Harry!" Cedric turned to in time to see Fleur kiss Harry's cheek, then Gabrielle kissed his cheek. He turned back to Cho. "Your Harry? When did you two start dating?" He asked with amusement.

Cho's face went slightly red as she muttered something about they weren't dating yet. Cedric just chuckled at that. Cho was getting jealous at every girl that looked at Harry but wouldn't go talk to him. He had seen the way she attempted to look into his eyes the few times they talked. He had seen her itch her hands when they moved while they were talking, probably stopping herself from messing with his hair. He had even heard her have an argument with Padma and Ginny. The three of them liked him but he was oblivious to it all.

----

Padma wasn't impressed with either Harry or Ron at the Ball, but she was impressed by the fact that Harry was always polite. She observed him while he was dancing with Parvati in the opening dance. He mostly stepped on her feet, and had no clue as to what he was doing. Parvati almost looked relieved when they stopped dancing. But Harry stopped paying attention to her. However, he seemed to pay little to no attention to anyone else. Of course she could be wrong. She was so upset with Ron not even taking her to the dance floor. All he did was watch Hermione or glare at Krum. No dance, no drinks, no food, just sat there watching.

Padma followed Harry out afterwards and saw Hermione tell him and Ron off. Even though Harry did nothing wrong, he still went with Ron. Why did he do that? Did his relatives teach him respect or was it something else. Her respect for him gradually increased over the months. It started in the month before the Ball.

First was the Hungarian Horntail. His prowess in the air during Quidditch had caught her attention. But it was the First Task that caught her interest. She watched him with great intensity both before and after the ball. After the second task, she was taken in by his heroism. He had, as Dumbledore put it, Moral Fiber. His "moral fiber" made her have a crush on him. But with the news of Voldemort, she wanted his protection as he dueled Voldemort and lived.

And what better way to grab his protection than to date him. The problem was that Cho and Ginny both wanted him as well. The three of them had discussed it for quite a long time. They eventually decided that they should each come to Harry at the start of the next year together. They would each tell him what they felt and have him choose. All the while, they wanted him to not choose multiple partners.

Multiple partners were disturbing. None of them wanted to kiss each other, only Harry. 'Oh Harry, where will you go Harry? Should I write you and gather more information? Or should I just simply try and date you ahead of the other two.' Padma thought to herself. Things could be so confusing. She sincerely hoped that Harry would pick her though.

Little did she know, Ginny and Cho were plotting to write him as well.


	5. Three Letters

Harry sat at his desk at Number 4 Privet Drive reading the Daily Prophet. He was outraged at the slander, the press, and most of all, Fudge. The incompetent minister is now unwittingly helping Voldemort. Too bad for them though. Before Dumbledore was kicked out of the Wizengamot he had taken the liberty of granting Harry a permit to practice magic while in the presence of a legal Witch or Wizard. The guard outside supervised his training. Tonks and Remus were a great help.

Harry was surprised to meet the clumsy Auror, but the young Metamorphmagus was really nice. She knew a surprising number of spells that could distract an opponent, then do something nasty to them. She was the prankster after his father and before Fred and George while attending Hogwarts as well. So it was no surprise that she knew several uncomfortable jinxes.

Mooney was just as good a teacher as Harry remembered. He appeared to know everything on every subject. It was during this time that Harry noticed how much Hermione Mooney was like.

FLASHBACK

"_Harry, you must concentrate!" Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was concentrating. Just not as much as he could, and Mooney seemed to know this. "Harry, if you won't concentrate, let's read. Now open Marshilda Grimtooth's…_

END FLASHBACK

Harry chuckled at this memory. Mooney knew every book that Harry had and knew what information was in them to the page. It scared Harry sometimes.

Harry was thrown out of his train of thought by Hedwig screeching. Harry looked up to see three owls coming. One he could tell was Errol, but the other two were owls Harry had never seen before. The first two landed on his desk and dropped their letter while Errol flew through the window and hit the wall.

Harry just sighed and gathered the letters, to be surprised that they were from Cho, Padma Patil, and Ginny. Now what on earth could those three want with him? 'I won't find out by just staring with my mouth so open that I'm attracting flies.' He thought to himself.

Harry just sighed and opened Cho's first.

_Dearest Harry,_

_First off, I would like to say that I am so sorry about turning you down for the ball. I just thought you might want to know that Cedric and I are definitely NOT dating. He and I are just good friends, albeit ones who occasionally go on dates, but nothing more. _

_Harry, all of last year, Cedric was trying to get me to ask you out, but I am no Gryffandor. But I'm asking you now, would you be willing to go out with me?_

_Sincerely, _

_Cho_

Harry felt himself smiling more than he ever remembered after reading that letter. She reciprocated his feelings! 'Wait! I just thought the word reciprocated, I spend to much time with Mooney.'

Harry was going to reply, but Hedwig's screech reminded him of the other letters and thought that he should read them as well.

He was curious as to why Padma was writing him, so he opened that one next.

_My dear Harry,_

_I wish to say that I have been watching you through the years, and I hope you know that, while I was disappointed with you and Ron at the Ball, I found you very charming._

_Harry, first things first, you are a GREAT person. You are smart, witty, have a great sense of humor at times, and you have the capacity to love others like the people in fairy tales I've heard._

_Enough about that, I was just wondering if we could be friends. Personally I would like to date you, but things may not work out, so I have decided to take things one at a time. If you don't agree, just send a letter and we shall remain acquaintances. _

_With a crushing heart,_

_Padma._

If Harry was catching flies with Cho's letter, he was probably attracting flying spiders now. He had no idea that Padma fancied him. He didn't like her that way, heck, he hardly knew her. But he didn't see anything wrong with being friends for now.

Lastly, he picked up Ginny's letter.

_Harry,_

_I'm just going to get straight to the point._

_No matter how much I try, I can't get over my feelings for you. I understand if you can't return them, but I want to be as honest as I can. I think I love you, but I will remain the role of a friend if that is what you wish. _

_I know that you have many things to worry about with the Prophet and Voldemort, but please try and relax and be a teenager every now and then. You have been in more life and death situations that Dumbledore, (and that's saying something considering how long he has opposed Dark Wizards) but please try to remember that there are things worth living for as well as fighting for._

_With Love,_

_Ginny._

Harry appreciated that Ginny was honest and that her letter was heartfelt. He would continue to be her friend, but he couldn't return the feelings she was talking about. Maybe if things didn't work out with Cho, but now was not the time to worry about it. He would try to be honest, but he didn't know what to say. Maybe if Hermione was here she could compose the letters. He would have to think about what to write.

----

Please Read & Review. And most importantly, give me some ideas please.


	6. The Replies

A/N: To show prove here are the notes from The Flying Frog,

**Authors Note**

**Everyone, my faithful reviewers, those who love this story. I am sorry to report that I have lost my notes on this story, can't remember how I planned it to go, and a serious case of writer's block has denied you the next chapter.**

**I hate seeing something go unfinished. But I lack the ability right now to finish the story. I had a great story line and hilarious jokes all planned out in my notes which I have lost.**

**Since I do not wish to see this story unfinished, I will give it to another. This person may continue or rewrite as they see fit. My only requirement is that Cedric must NOT go into the graveyard with Harry. Cedric lives.**

**If you wish to take the task of continuing this story, or rewrite it as the case may be, tell me in a review, I shall update another author's note on who I decide to finish this story.**

**One thing. Do not say you'll take this story on if you do not intend to finish it…that would be a waste on me handing it to someone else.**

**With the hope that someone can handle this story better than I,**

**The Flying Frog.**

and here's the final note.

**Update: Ladies and Gentlemen, I have looked at the reviews, so few of them that came since I mentioned passing to someone else actually offered to continue it. I have read the stories of those that did offer, and now I say that Mojo0087 will take over. I wrote him/her and told this person, but don't know if they received the message so I'm just repeating it.**

**Mojo if your reading this, you have this story.**

----

Harry appreciated that Ginny was honest and that her letter was heartfelt. He would continue to be her friend, but he couldn't return the feelings she was talking about. Maybe if things didn't work out with Cho, but now was not the time to worry about it. He would try to be honest, but he didn't know what to say. Maybe if Hermione was here she could compose the letters. He would have to think about what to write.

-----

Cho sat in her room writing in her journal, yet she could not concentrate on anything. Earlier that day while she was doing her chores, her mother noticed something was wrong. Cho usually did everything in half the time that she was doing them today.

FLASHBACK

"_Cho, what's wrong?"_

_Cho sighed to herself. It had been a week since she wrote to Harry and she had yet to get a reply. Maybe the letter never got to him! Maybe he was attacked and died! But she couldn't let her mother know that. Her mother knew of the Prophet's deceptions, but no one knew the whole story of anything except Dumbledore and Harry. And those two were not talking about a thing._

_Although, Dumbledore did say when he was kicked out of the Wizengamot, had some of his awards taken away, that 'They can do anything that they want, I just hope they don't take me off of the Chocolate Frog Cards.' No one even bothered asking why he wanted that._

_But Cho had to answer her mother, "Mom, I wrote Harry a letter but he hasn't replied yet. Could there be something that happened that the Prophet wishes to keep quiet about! Could Harry be Dead! Could…" And so she continued her rant while her mother listened, with a gleam of annoyance and anger in her eyes. _

"_CHO! Stop this rant this instant! I happen to know that Harry has replied. I don't know how you forgot the rules, but all of our mail comes through me."_

Cho had forgotten that considering she never actually received mail. Cedric always flooed her once a week, Marietta lived down the street, and she never actually wrote anything else. She had forgotten that she has to go t her mother for mail.

END FLASHBACK

Harry's letter was lying on her bed unopened. What if he said no. What if he rejected her out-right. Cho didn't know if she could live with that kind of rejection. And what if Ginny and Padma found out she broke the deal! But it was a risk that she had to take.

Finally her nerves couldn't handle it anymore and she opened the letter. She read through it once, then again, then again.

_Dear Cho,_

_I hope that you receive this letter very soon. Apparently Voldemort found out where I live, but Wards are preventing him from harming me. He has no such prohibitions with my neighbors though. It is killing me to watch my neighbors be tortured to the point of insanity, then they are healed to be tortured to death! But that only happened once. Dumbledore and his followers have pushed them back, but for how long is hard to guess._

_I will be removed from this location, and once I get to the place where I am going. (And I can't tell you where) I won't be able to receive any mail. So I will make this brief._

_Now to your question about us dating. I really want to date you, I really do. But I received letters from Padma and Ginny as well. I don't want to make any of you jealous, so I will spend time with all three of you to get to know you better. I think friends is all that we can be right now._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._

Cho felt like crying. Harry was not going out with her. Also, Ginny and Padma had broken the deal as well. 'How could they break the deal, it was made to be fair and square! Well, I'll show them! I will woo Harry over and have a boyfriend before Christmas this year!' While all this was going through Cho's head, she had forgotten that she too broke the deal.

-----

Ginny and Padma were sitting in Ginny's bedroom as they read Harry's replies to them out loud. At first the two of them were angry at the other's for breaking the deal, but the two of them got over it.

"Ginny, maybe we since none of us are going to keep the deal, we should simply make a bet with Cho to see who can get to date him first?"

"Padma! Harry's neighbors are being tortured and killed and you can only think of dating Harry! I am appalled by you."

"Ginny, I do care. But there's nothing we can do about it. Would you have us rush to Harry's house to fight Death Eaters while Harry is being withdrawn to an unknown location. I don't think so. I'm trying to keep my mind off of his safety. Harry will be safe, but I'm trying to keep my mind on happier things."

Ginny sighed, she knew how Padma felt. It was horrifying that Harry was witnessing it. "But you could've brought up something else, like how to torture Ron."

Padma giggled and the two girls started plotting.

----

Authors Note: Okay here is the last chapter that The Flying Frog did, and where I will pick up with the story. So Chapter 7 will be up in a couple of days.

Please Read & Review. Say whatever you like and give me any ideas for the rest of the story. Thanks.


	7. Another Chang

Authors note: Finally got Chapter 7 done. It took a while because I was writing the notes, also being on vacation, and that I didn't have internet access unless I went to a public library.

**Another Chang**

----

Ginny sighed, she knew how Padma felt. It was horrifying that Harry was witnessing it. "But you could've brought up something else, like how to torture Ron."

Padma giggled and the two girls started plotting.

----

Harry was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling trying to block all of the screams of the muggle neighbors being tortured by Death Eaters, even though Professor Dumbledore and the Order was there holding them back.

Harry concentrated and wished he could stop hearing the sounds, then no sound at all. That really puzzled him, so he went to the window and still saw the muggles being tortured, and was still confused until he remembered something he read in one of his books a couple days ago. 'Wandless magic!'

'I can do wandless magic?' Harry didn't think it was possibly because it was thought to have died out two hundred years ago. 'Doesn't hurt to try again.'

So he concentrated on making a book on his desk float, and there it was... floating about a foot or two above the desk.

After a couple times of trying different things like a locking spell and several others, Harry decided to keep this to himself until he felt the time was right, then Harry saw a grey owl with a letter for him tied to its leg.

Not recognizing the hand writing, Harry untied the letter using his wandless magic, just in case that it was a portkey, and opened it in front him where he could read it, and found out that it was from Cedric.

_Harry,_

_I am writing to you because of a couple things. First thing is that I am sorry that you had to face everything you did in that graveyard and didn't have anyone there to help you, but you made it back safe and sound._

_I keep having this feeling that if I did go to that graveyard I would've probably havn't made it back, but what's in past stays in the past._

_Now on to the second thing. Now I know that I gave you a hint about impressing Cho and you're probably wondering if we were going out as boyfriend/girlfriend, and the answer is no. We are best friends like you and Hermione, like brother and sister._

_I am telling you this because she wasn't brave enough to go find you during the dance to dance. I kept on her to go ask you out and yet she didn't._

_You don't have to worry about me getting all jealous and stuff like that, because someone else has caught my attention. I'll tell you more at a later date. See you sooner than you think._

_Cedric_

_p.s. Professor Dumbledore said to be ready to leave by 10._

Harry looked over at the clock and read 8 o'clock am. He went through everything in his mind on what Cedric had written and the other letters that he received earlier.

Cho wanted to date him and he couldn't express how he felt, then there was the other two letters. One was from Padme and the other from Ginny, both saying that they had feelings for him and wanted to date him.

Harry wrote his replies to Cho, Padme, and Ginny, hoping that what he decided was a good idea, but he also wrote Cedric asking for help about this too. So, all he could do was to wait for the Order to take him away.

----

Cho was in her room reading the Prophet, although knowing that there was nothing but lies. Cho sighed to herself, threw down the newspaper, and laid down on her bed, just looking at the ceiling.

'Why couldn't I do what Cedric wanted me to do during the dance?' Cho sighed again. 'I can't dwell on past mistakes. I have to look towards the choices a head.'

She went into her bathroom and started a warm shower, then after taking the refreshing shower, she was standing in front of a mirror dripping wet. "I belong to Harry." Cho declared. "Everything. My heart, my soul, my love, my body, everything."

After that declaration, she knew that she truly loved him, and that there was something there she could feel, but didn't know what it was, except for that Harry was apart of it.

Her parents weren't home so she just went and laid down again on her bed with nothing on, knowing that someone wasn't going to walk in on her. She laid there lost in her thoughts until she knew that she had to get dress before her parents got home from work.

When her parents got home, they told her to dress nice, because they were going to a special dinner, and she asked what the dinner was for, but they just didn't say, all they shared was a smile.

After going through all of her clothes, there was nothing suitable, and finally she threw down her last dress, just giving up. There was a knock on her door and her mother walked in carrying a box that was decorated with a gold Chinese dragon on it.

"Cho, your father and I was going to give this to you for your birthday tomorrow, but we decided to give to you today." Her mother said. "That's one of you presents, anyway." She handed the box over to Cho and watch her opened the box.

When she opened the box, she was shock to see what was inside. Inside was a red and gold chinese dress with a gold chinese dragon design like it's wrapping it self around. Cho put the box aside and gave her mother a hug, while saying that she loved it, and thanking her too.

She then took the dress into the bathroom to change, and while she was changing she ask herself something.

'Should I wear a bra or not?'

She just went on a feeling that she shouldn't wear one, so she took her bra off and put the dress on. On both sides of the dress from about her hip down, the dress opened up a little so she could walk better, but it also show quite a bit of leg too.

'I wish Harry could see me in this.' She thought to herself.

----

It was ten minutes before 10, when Harry finally finished packing everything in his trunk, and was making sure he had everything before he went down to await for the Order. Right at ten, there was a couple 'pops' in the living room scaring the Dursley's, and standing there was Cedric and with him was a Chinese girl that kind of looked like Cho.

"Hey there, Harry." Cedric greeted. "This here is Cho's older sister, Bo, or you can call her Jasmine."

Cedric saw the look in Harry eyes and said something what he was thinking.

"What's with us liking girls from China?" All three started to turn red a little, but the girl that showed up started to get mad. So, that earned him a slap on the back of his head from the girls, but that wasn't enough for one.

"Hey Cedric, wait until Cho hears about this." said while smiling at Cedric, who started to pale.

"H-Harry if you're gonna go out with Cho, you got to look out for her temper." Cedric managed to get out. "She also has one really nice right hook."

The three started to laugh, but were interrupted by (A/N: Guess who!) Mr. Dursley, who looked like he was about to turn into a plum.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU GONE!" Mr. Dursley bellowed and pointing at Harry. "YOU ARE GOING NO WHERE! YOU WILL STAY AND NOT GO TO THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS, AND THAT'S THAT!"

The four that showed had all gotten their wands out and pointed them at Mr. Dursley. Who know was slowly backing up a little and started to turn a deeper color.

After all that was said they all left, not wanting to stay a second longer. They arrived by being thrown to the ground by the portkey, except Cedric and his lady friend. Sirius was standing there waiting for Harry to appear.

"Hey there Harry." Sirius greeted while giving Harry a hug.

When Harry pulled back he noticed everyone disappeared. He was then being pulled into the kitchen where he saw Professor Dumbledore and the others sitting there.

"Ah Harry, how was your trip?" The headmaster asked.

"Fine, sir."

"Good, very good. Now, come join us so I can explain some of the things that's going on." After Harry and Sirius sat down at the table, Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Things are changing at Hogwarts. Hogwarts will be having certain students that have already graduated become professor assistants. The castle has been changed and gotten bigger, so it could accommodate everyone."

"There will also be extra security with some help that was offered, and I know you had a little _fly-in_ with one of them."

----

After an hour or two of talking to the headmaster the three of them went up to a room that was obviously Harry's because of the Gryffindor house theme.

"So I guess both of you are going to be professor assistants?" Harry asked.

"Yeah both of us will be professor assistants." Jasmine said.

"Now, what is this I heard that you have 3 girls wanting to go out with you?" She asked, causing Harry to blush. "I also know that one of them is my sister, but who are the other two?"

"The other two are Ginny Weasley and Padma Patil."

"I've heard of them and seen them around, somewhere." She confirmed. "So who will you choose?"

"I have no clue."

"Then we will help." Cedric stated.

---

Author's Note: I am sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I've been really busy with college and lots of other things, that I didn't have enough time or I didn't feel like doing it a couple times. But now I will be trying to update real soon, so please be patient.


End file.
